No soy como otras chicas, soy una original
by Alexa Petrova
Summary: Después de que Edward se fue, Bella decide abrazar a su verdadero yo y volver a la vida como Isabella Marie Mikaelson. Solamente, termina enredado en otra red de mentiras tejidas por aquellos en quien confiaba. Su lealtad es cuestionada y se enfrenta a retos en relación con los asuntos del corazón. ¿Podrá sobrevivir a través de esta y seguir siendo fiel a sí misma?
1. Capítulo 1

Después de que Edward se fue, Bella decide abrazar a su verdadero yo y volver a la vida como Isabella Marie Mikaelson. Solamente, termina enredado en otra red de mentiras tejidas por aquellos en quien confiaba. Su lealtad es cuestionada y se enfrenta a retos de relación con los asuntos del corazón. ¿Podrá sobrevivir a través de estas mentiras y seguir siendo fiel a sí misma?


	2. Chapter 2

Forks, Washington.

Población 3120.

Este lugar lluvioso que yo había llegado a amar ahora se convirtió en un lugar que yo he sucumbido a odiar ya que trajo de vuelta los recuerdos dolorosos que necesitaba para olvidar.

Se sentía como en casa una vez, pero ahora se sentía como si me estuviera restrictivo - Me sentía atrapada y sola. La vida se había convertido en un viaje que sólo quería terminar y todo eso fue todo por amor.

Ah el amor. ¿Qué era? Eso significaba cosas diferentes a los demás, pero a mí - amor fue un jodido mito. Siempre te dicen que el amor va a ser la mejor parte de ti y una vez que lo sientes – te sentirás como si estuvieras caminando en el sol y toda esa mierda, pero Joder No. Con el amor, vino el dolor y las complicaciones e inseguridades. Ahora estaba en el medio de una barra Infestada de insectos bebiendo mis penas con mi nuevo mejor amigo el vodka. (Te cambie Alice!) Pensando en toda esa mierda que me había dicho - "¿Quiere decir todo para mí?", "No quiero que tengas miedo", "Tú eres mi vida ahora", "Te amo..."

Oh, que me amas, ¿verdad? ¿Oh que me amaba? Bueno, ¿dónde coño estás ahora Edward? ¿Dónde coño estas tu? Si sólo me hubiera podido leer la mente ese hijo de puta entonces tal vez hubiera dejado a mí mismo de hacer un tonto de mí mismo, sino porque era una fría, tenía la barrera para protegerse de mi poder leer la mente.

Y pensar que había estado pensando en decirle la verdad sobre mí. Él y su familia aún más jodida. Me enfermaba si ese era el tipo de manipulación para sacar la mierda de los demás. Probablemente fueron en su próxima conquista.

Había tratado de poner a prueba su amor por preguntar si él me cambió no es eso, lo que se necesitaba, pero el hijo de puta tuvo el descaro de decirme que no, poner excusas acerca de cómo era por mi propio bien. ¿Qué desordenado sería si me viera como una vieja abuela besándose con un chico de diecisiete años de edad? Todo esto hipotética por supuesto. Quería decirle que él no tenía por qué preocuparse por eso ya que yo era más similar a lo que él pensaba, pero era demasiado tarde.

"Bueno, hola querida, ¿puedo invitarte a una copa?" volver la atención a la izquierda del recién llegado, mi vista fue visitado con un hombre - un hombre muy guapo - de casi treinta años quizá, pelo corto recortada marrón, ojos grises y de lo que pude ver, estaba probablemente alrededor de 35 o 36.

Hubiera aceptado su oferta, pero la reciente línea de bronceado alrededor de su dedo anular me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Los dos sabíamos lo que estaba esperando el resultado de su oferta. Todos querían algo - un pedazo de culo por una noche y la mayoría iban a regresar a sus esposas de su "viaje de negocios".

Mirándolo a los ojos, me reí oscuro, divertido y asqueado por los hombres burdos de esta generación. Inclinándose, me aseguré que nuestras miradas estaban conectadas antes de decir él "Aléjese ahora" mi voz era oscura y exigente y yo esperaba que no iba a probar otra cosa. Esperemos que con la libra a su ego, se iría a casa, pero dudo mucho que ver como que sólo lo podría lleva a tratar de otra chica para un ego elevado.

De todos modos, no era mi problema, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, me bebí el resto de mi bebida y decidió que había tenido suficiente por una noche. El partido de la compasión había sido divertido (nótese el sarcasmo) pero probablemente debería volver al hotel para cavar en mi bolso, me puse un billete de veinte bajo el cristal y cogí mi chaqueta de cuero, listo para salir.

Al salir del bar, vi la llovizna de la lluvia, sentí el silbido del viento frío más allá de mí, ondulando por el pelo. Con un suspiro, me deslicé en la chaqueta de cuero negro y comencé a caminar hacia mi moto. Jake finalmente había terminado y yo estaba agradecido de que había trabajado en la mía primero. Ya estaba cansado de jugar el frágil y indefenso humano me hubiera gustado que podría apenas fijar el mismo en motocicleta, pero otros me sospechar. En ese momento, tenía que mantener las cosas bajo secreto, pero ya no.

A pocos metros de la moto, me detuve en mis pasos cuando oí los sonidos apagados procedentes del callejón de detrás de la barra donde se guardaban los recipientes. Al principio decidí ignorarla y ocuparme de mis asuntos, pero la familiaridad de la voz envió un escalofrío por mi columna vertebral.

"Quieta" su voz arrastrando las palabras entre dientes con rabia filtre.

Bruscamente volver la cabeza, escuché la baja de los pies antes de barajar una sonora bofetada rompió el silencio pacífico, seguido de gemido de angustia.

Que era antes de los dos seres humanos antes de que el eco del sonido saliera de la atmósfera.

Sin más, sin embargo, que en enrolle el dedo en el cuello de su camisa arrugada, tiré el asqueroso pedazo de basura a través de la otra pared y me volví hacia la chica temblaba.

La colocación de los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza, dibujé en una toma de aliento al ver el resplandor de las lágrimas en sus ojos azul hielo, la camisa rasgada, exponiendo su sostén y los botones de sus vaqueros estaban sin abrochar. Tenía el pelo largo y rubio en desorden salvaje como ella me miró con una mirada asustada en su cara enrojecida. Su mejilla enrojecida me recordó lo que el monstruo había hecho que sólo me enfureció aún más, pero reinó en un segundo, volviendo la atención hacia el ser humano frágil.

Era poco más de veinte años. Pobre chica de fraternidad.

Miro sus ojos, se deja llevar antes de susurrar: "Está bien" sus temblores seguían allí, aunque su respiración era más uniforme y su corazón fue calmando poco a poco hacia abajo,

"Estás bien", continué y ella empezó a calmarse un poco más. Se agachó, rápidamente me hice los botones para ella y le acarició hacia su pelo suavemente que no quería crear algo que asustarla. Mi toque parecía calmarla mientras sus jadeos se convirtieron en respiraciones profundas. "Olvídate de esto y vaya directamente a casa", mi voz era tranquila y convincente y me sonrió suavemente cuando ella cumplió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Yo me quedé mirando mientras caminaba maquinalmente hacia la adorable azul Toyota Prius con pasos lentos robóticas antes de entrar. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento para recurrir a nosotros cuando ella salió del estacionamiento rápidamente cuando el coche aceleró por la carretera principal.

"Urghnnn" gimió y mi estado de ánimo se ensombreció Saqué mi cabeza recordando su existencia.

Acecho hacia él, vi como él se tocó la herida sangrante en la cabeza mientras arrastraba los pies hacia atrás y chocó con la pared de ladrillo. Al parecer, no le hubiera tirado lo suficiente, pero no importa qué, él estaría muerto y no habría uno menos criminal alrededor.

Con facilidad, me agaché y tiré de él hacia arriba, sin importarme lo tiré a la pared como una muñeca de trapo.

"Qq-qu-", tartamudeó. Miedo eso es lo que había sus ojos que sólo me cautivaron y el hambre se apoderó de mí. Esto era mucho mejor que revolcarse en la autocompasión.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus ojos suplicantes, mis dedos se aferraron a su alrededor con fuerza y lo empujó contra la pared haciendo que llorara en voz alta, pero lo ignore eso al sentir mis colmillos se extendían. Mirándolo, gruñí, ¨La escoria como usted que realmente me cabrean" la furia era evidente en mis palabras agudas. "Lo siento" Lágrimas descaradamente cayeron por sus mejillas, que sólo le daba un aspecto patético y rodé mis ojos a su llorosa parloteo ", Yyy oo-no que- rr", pero sádicamente sonrió ante la idea de poner un detenerle de hacer ruido alguno.

"Demasiado tarde" con los pensamientos reemplazar mi mente, yo gruñí cuando el olor llegó a ser tan potente que casi podía saborear en mi lengua, así que fue rápido al llegar abajo y mordi la carne suave, dándole a la caza como Sentí su flujo de sangre caliente en mi garganta.

A diferencia de otros momentos en los que suele seducir a mi presa, no me importaba que yo no estuviera siendo amable con él estaba empujándolo contra la pared de ladrillo y mis dedos agarrado con más fuerza de lo normal o que mis dientes prácticamente destrozada la carne expuesta en su cuello.

Su cuerpo se puso floja en mis brazos pero igual llegué al final de drenar su cuerpo, sentí mi teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo oí el teléfono vibre. Yo ignoro quién era, pero decidió no hacerlo como yo lo dejé caer al suelo y sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Sin embargo, al comprobar la identificación de llamadas, que estaba congelado por la sorpresa al leer el Nombre de la persona que había aparecido en mi pantalla.

Mi lengua salió de mis labios manchados tratando de lamer mi desorden con el fin de borrar la evidencia cuando di un paso por encima de su cadáver mientras caminaba hacia mi moto. camino y mi pulgar se retorció sobre el botón de colgar no estoy de humor con sus juegos, pero cedió como siempre lo hacía. Con un suspiro de derrota, levanté el teléfono a mi oído: "¿Qué quieres?" mi tono era cortante con la frustración por construir.

Él siempre quería algo. Durante el largo período de tiempo, yo lo conocí, yo sabía que él sólo llamaría si necesitaba algo. Esa es la clase de persona que era.

Siempre había una agenda oculta detrás de sus palabras - siempre un motivo de máscaras.

"Ahora es una forma de saludar a tu hermano?


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta no es mi historia yo solo la traduzco esta historia es de ****twerri02**

"¿Ahora es que una forma de saludar a tu hermano?" su voz tenía la tranquilidad de costumbre, pero era fácil para mí para detectar el nerviosismo subyacente que había enterrado.

Estar nervioso era una debilidad y no podía permitirse el lujo de exponer ese lado de sí mismo. Fue esa máscara que había ganado cierto nivel de lo que él pensaba que era el respeto. Revelando el hecho de que realmente le importaba a su hermano puede hacerle a tener un cariño especial - algo que no podía permitirse el lujo de hacer.

"De que se trata" Acepté asintiendo a pesar de que no podía verme. "... Si su hermano es un imbécil que sólo llama cuando quiere algo" gruñendo a su ignorancia. Él se rió entre dientes, su habitual risa oscura todavía burlona, como si fuera a pasar de mi comentario, pero yo sabía que estaba empezando a molestarlo.

Él dio una tímida burla antes de añadir: "Vamos hermana, que me hiere que usted piense eso de mí", se burlaba, pero pude identificar la diversión en su voz que me hizo rodar mis ojos.

"Oh hermano... cuando has estado cerca de alguien que desde hace más de 500 años, que tienden a atrapar a sus hábitos" repliqué con tono seco, pero fue recibida con silencio "... Y repito, ¿qué quieres?" mi voz había perdido su tono asquerosamente dulce, haciéndole saber que no estaba en el ánimo de cualquiera de sus estupideces. _¿No podríamos pasar a la última parte en la que dije que no y colgar?_

"Viendo que ofrecen" se apresuró a aprovechar mi desliz y me encontré con esto como muy familiarizado con Klaus, "Quiero que vengas a Chicago", ordenó y fue llevado de vuelta a escuchar la pesada intensidad de la autoridad en su voz, pero entonces fue superada con escepticismo. La última vez que supe de él, estaba vagando alrededor de Nueva Inglaterra en busca de algo o alguien - que parece que hizo un alto en el camino.

Dejar que la curiosidad lo apoderara de mí, yo no podía dejar de preguntarle: "¿cuál es la razón?" le persuadir a contarme sus planes, pero sabiendo que no iba a funcionar tan fácil. Él sería su habitual críptico y tal vez añadir un "es solo para saber" al final para mantener la vida llena de suspense que dirigió.

"¿Me creerías si te dijera que te echaba de menos?" sonaba serio para un segundo, pero no se lo creía. No debería confiar en nada de lo que dijo, pero a veces yo no podía dejar de echarle de menos. Nik y yo había sido el más cercano de los siete, pero se encontró con una manera de meter la pata. Me fui, pero las memorias vino conmigo.

Recuerdo cuando éramos niños, cuando me sacó para atrapar luciérnagas o cuando solía enseñarme a espada. Esa fue la Niklaus humanos. El vampiro, Niklaus era espantoso y secreto a pesar de que sabía que él confiaba en mí más que nadie.

"No", le contesté, pero luego involuntariamente reí de nuestras bromas infantiles.

Suspiró profundamente, "Necesito tu ayuda", esta vez no había humor en su voz y mi diversión cayó como era reemplazar con una mueca oscura. _Por supuesto, esto es lo que me llamaría para._

"Depende ..." Yo negocié mientras que una lenta sonrisa comenzó a construir en los labios mientras sostenía el teléfono cerca de la oreja y seguí hasta donde había aparcado mi amado Ripley - el único amor de mi vida y el único hombre que podía realmente confiar. Además... montar a él nunca fue una decepción, que era siempre una buena cosa en una relación.

_Dios, me encantó esa moto..._

Jacob había ido más allá de la hora de fijar por mí a la que me alegré de que se hubiera perdido un par de cosas que he retocado sucesivamente. Sólo un par de cables se habían cruzado pero fácilmente corregido ellos-

Mis recuerdos se rompieron cuando Nik habló de nuevo: "¿entonces...?" instó, su irritación fue abrumadora por la necesidad de sonar amable conmigo.

Poniendo los ojos en sus intenciones enmascarados, hablé: "Si alguien inocente es daño" cruzando los brazos desafiante a pesar de que no estaba conmigo. Sabía cómo Klaus trabajó y si toda la sangre humana estaba siendo derramada entonces no realmente quiere ayudar.

"Usted y sus obligaciones morales", me regañó con una risa sarcástica seco, pero entonces oí la sonrisa en su voz cuando agregó, "Usted no va a tener que matar a nadie", prometió sonar sarcástico. Nik puede ser un montón de cosas (en su mayoría negativa), sino que era un hombre de palabra, además de estar lejos de Forks tristes y tal vez un poco de sol podría ayudar. Además me perdí Klaus - él, Rebeca y Elías eran la única familia que me quedaba, pero yo y Elías tuvo una disputa por lo que no había pedido un tiempo a pesar de que era su culpa, así que decidí ignorarlo. Llamaría a volver pronto - Estaba seguro de ello. Rebeca estaba vivo también, aunque ella simplemente desapareció de los confines de la tierra - no entrar en contacto con cualquiera de nosotros después de la muerte de mamá no es que realmente podía culparla.

Me di cuenta de que dijo _que_ no voy a matar a nadie lo que significaba que iba a hacer el trabajo sucio a sí mismo y el que le había obligado a ayudarlo.

Aún así... Necesitaba una distracción y me había perdido Klaus. Él era todo lo que tenía en este momento y yo no estaba en condiciones para dejar pasar la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con él. Tal vez le haría cambiar de opinión... Muéstrele que sus híbridos fueron de ninguna utilidad ya que él tenía - tenía familia... El optimismo a ultranza, supongo... pero valió la pena intentarlo.

Con un suspiro cedió, agarré el teléfono, "¿Cuándo me quieres?" ceder a lo que él había planeado para mí. En el lado positivo estoy seguro de que se asegurará de que mis manos serían significado que tendría sus problemas de qué preocuparse en lugar de la mía.

"Tan pronto como sea posible" me respondió y me permitió escuchar la emoción recién descubierta que había penetrado en su voz cuando me había acordado. Una parte de mí deseaba que era porque me extrañaba, pero me apresuré a lo apartó antes de ser engañado y se manifestó en esperanza.

Como no quería que él pensara que yo también estaba entusiasmado, he usado un tono severo para advertirle: "Estás pagando por mi billete"

Su risa sonó oscura sobre la línea, "No se me ocurriría hacer, usted paga de todos modos", sopló suavemente en el teléfono. Podía imaginar lo pellizca el puente de la nariz a mis numeritos locos. Era un hábito suyo.

"De primera clase" burlándose de él otra vez y casi riendo mientras tomaba el cebo con irritación.

"¿Qué tal un jet privado?" se burló: "Ojalá que sea de su gusto querida hermana" el nuevo volumen de su voz, hizo que riera nerviosamente en el teléfono. Yo había llegado a mi moto, así que apoyé en él, pero tenía cuidado con la presión, no quería romperlo mientras miraba hacia el cúmulo de estrellas de plata que salpican el cielo de medianoche negro. Puede ser un cliché, pero realmente quería que yo pudiera ser alta allí.

"Bueno, ahora que lo dices..." He jugado con él y él simplemente suspire por teléfono, permitiendo que mis pensamientos anteriores para hacerse cargo cuando la confesión en un susurro solemne "Te extraño", permitiendo una pequeña sonrisa para romper a través de mis labios al oír su bajo suspiro agotado.

A pesar de que mis hermanos eran lejanos, todos estábamos bajo el mismo cielo. Deberíamos haber pegado juntos como habíamos planeado. Había sido una tragedia para todos nosotros a perder nuestra familia - Mama, Kol, Finn y el Papa. No se había mostrado precisamente su amor a Klaus, que era por lo que yo y Klaus había odiado siempre juntos. No sabía la razón, pero no me atreví a preguntar ya que sabía que molesta Klaus.

"Lo sé", le sopló en el teléfono. Este fue el momento raro cuando mostró su humanidad y a pesar de que estaba constantemente enmascarado por el interruptor que había provocado tan estúpidamente, yo sabía que todavía estaba allí. "Sin embargo, nos reuniremos de nuevo ¿no?" se animó y me reí alegremente.

Sabiendo que él quería algo de mí no me contento y yo asentí con la cabeza, "lo prometo" susurrando en el teléfono antes de un recuerdo destelló en mis pensamientos y trajo una sonrisa burlona en los labios. "Dilo" que lo impulsaron a decir lo que siempre decía cuando yo era pequeño.

Antes de lo sobrenatural... antes de que todo se complicó... antes de Mikael ... y cuando de nuevo era sólo mi hermano mayor que solía inventar historias para mí antes de que me vaya a la cama.

"Isabe-" empezó a rechazar mi petición con su "De ninguna manera en el infierno 'tono, pero dos pueden jugar a ese juego - sólo acabo de jugar mejor.

Me puso mala cara y suspiré, "Dilo", le supliqué con voz desesperada débil, fingiendo estar al borde de las lágrimas, añadiendo un gemido triste.

Él gruñó "¡No!", Pero simplemente sonrió ante su intento inútil de tratar de asustarme. ¿Había siquiera me conoces? Yo estaba mucho más terca que él - y él lo sabían.

"Por favor," labios formando en un puchero a pesar de que no estaba allí para ver la cara.

"Te quiero hasta la luna y las estrellas y la espalda", agregó en dulzura fingida como lo hacía también. Me hubiera gustado que me pudiera dar un abrazo demasiado como lo hacía antes, porque estaba en la necesidad de una ahora mismo. Cuando todo el mundo está contra ti y tratar de colocar a sí mismo en un mundo que no pertenece a, pero terminan solos otra vez. Yo sólo quería a mi hermano tan cursi y poco realista ya que sonaba.

Soltó un gruñido bajo, "Te quiero hasta la luna, las estrellas y el hermano de vuelta" dije yo devolvieron el favor con la esperanza de que mis palabras que trajo una pizca de felicidad a su día. Probablemente estaba tenso - eso es lo que noches de insomnio de la planificación para poner en peligro la vida de otros y rompiendo maldiciones hagan con vosotros.

"Tenga cuidado", estaba terminando la conversación y yo sabía que tenía que ir. Por mucho que me hubiera gustado que cambiara... _"¿Te acuerdas cuando ..._ " historias, yo sabía que él siempre fue un tipo muy ocupado pero me hubiera gustado que se espera que tendríamos tiempo para estar juntos después.

"si" le prometí con un movimiento de cabeza a pesar de que no podía verme, "Tú también", y añadió con una sonrisa suave. No dar un adiós como él no tuvo que ver cómo nos veríamos de nuevo.


	4. Chapter 4

Chicago

La ciudad de los vientos.

Inmediatamente cuando salí de las puertas automáticas de cristal y los rayos de sol brillantes caí sobre mi piel, me sentí podrá relajarse dándose cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos el calor del sol. Hacía unos seis años que había pasado lejos del sol como lo había empezado viviendo en Inglaterra y me mudó a un lluvioso Forks.

Aunque era extraño estar aquí después de descubrir que se trataba de la ciudad natal de Edward, quedé satisfecho sabiendo que el calor ardiente aseguró que no estaría él o cualquier miembro de su familia.

Era un uno en un millón de posibilidades de que me encuentro con alguno de ellos, yo... bueno yo todavía estaba trabajando en ese plan.

"Ya... aquí estamos", el taxista llamó a mí, alejándome de mi ensueño y parpadeó y miré los altos edificios del centro de Chicago que significa nuestra llegada a la Avenida Michigan.

L a calle estaba llena de diferentes negocios y tiendas de diseño y una de ellas era que mi hermano iba a ser.

Me pareció extraño que Klaus había cambiado de lugar de encuentro familiaridad como el bar de Gloria, a Magnificent Mile, pero supuse que tal vez pensó que tendría que hacer algunas compras. Por otra parte, tal vez estaba tratando de ser cautelosos debido a la forma en que dejamos las cosas así que quizás él quería mantenerlo bajo escrutinio del público sabiendo muybien que no iba a intentar cualquier cosa con los humanos.

"¿Estás bien ahí atrás?" el conductor habló de nuevo y me sonrió a través del espejo para asegurarle.

Levanté mi dedo índice, lo que indica que él me dará unos momentos de silencio, "Sólo un segundo", le dije esto y saqué mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y se apresuró a marcar su número antes de levantar a mi oído para que yo podía escuchar el tono de marcación bajo.

"Supongo que ha llegado" no sonaba tan feliz como lo hizo ayer. Sus palabras sonaban débiles forzados y cansado, lo que indica su frustración.

Mis ojos siguieron escanear a través de la ciudad ocupada, "Magnificent Mile", el taxista fingió ignorándome, pero estirando el cuello me dijo que estaba escuchando la conversación así que me detuve a revelar demasiado, "¿Dónde estás, ? " cumplimiento de los ojos del conductor de taxi en el espejo antes de estrechar la mía para intimidarlo.

Parecía tener la idea de que rápidamente la mirada. Bueno... sabía que su lugar.

"Estamos a la derecha" se apresuró al punto, no es broma alrededor como nos tiene acostumbrados y yo sabía que el tono hablaba en serio sobre todo en forma erupción, dijo, "una tienda llamada Nordstrom". Suponía que había recibido malas noticias en las últimas 13 horas o algo no había como el queria porque su voz era más baja que ayer y parecía que había una ventaja en su tono.

Nik podría ser muy mal humor cuando las cosas no salen como él quiere, o cuando falla en algo.

Sabiendo que no le debía irritar aún más, quería tratar de hacer mi reunión de un momento feliz para los dos de nosotros con la promesa de "estar allí en dos", respiré y sentí que mi gota humor cuando desconecta la llamada sin incluso ofreciendo cualquier tipo de despedida ni ganas de ser feliz con la noticia.

Apartando mi propia decepción, puse mi teléfono en el bolsillo, metí la mano en mi bolso y saqué el billete de 100 dólares y se lo pasó al conductor con una sonrisa triste: "Gracias. Por traerme" sonrisa casi quebrada por la forma en que estaba en medio jadeando en estado de shock.

Hora de irme.

Tome una respiración profunda y me puse la bolsa en el hombro antes de baja por la puerta.

Bajando, me apresure a acelera mis pasos a sabiendas que estaba rompiendo mi promesa de 2 minutos. Pero también por el olor tentador de las personas. La cena de la noche anterior no había sido tan satisfactoria soro todo después de una semana de no alimentarme…

Después de unos segundos de caminar a prisa, cogí las calles de plata que leen Nordstrom y suspiró para hacer mis necesidades de alimentar no me atraigan más cerca del borde para luchar a medida que continuaba pasando personas contra mis instintos animales. Decidí que el primer momento en que tenga un minuto libre, me gustaría ir de caza.

Abriendo las puertas de cristal, me encontré con una rubia sonriente joven vestido con un botón blanco ajustado por debajo de la camisa que muestra su escote y una falda roja apretada que a la mitad del muslo, junto con los tacones de aguja negros que alargado sus piernas bronceadas. Su largo cabello rubio rojizo caía pero fácil de notar las marcas de mordidas en el cuello.

Sí... Yo estaba definitivamente en el lugar correcto.

Su olor era un poco tentador y di un paso hacia delante, pero forzó mi hambre por dar un paso atrás y distraerme diciendo: "La fiesta de Mikaelson" mis manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda mientras me rebotó en los talones, a la vez que la celebración de mi aliento.

Su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia de lo que había creído posible, y sus ojos brillaban con su felicidad y una expresión saber cruzó sus facciones, "Isabella ¿no?"

"Sí", respondí con una expresión aburrida, no sorprende que Nik había pensado antes, pero yo estaba enojada de que él se había alimentado de ella.

Ella sonrió y saltó hacia delante para tomar mi mano y empezó a tirar de mí a lo largo de "Klaus, dijo sígueme", pero me agarró mi mano de ella, porque la sensación de la arteria radial y cubital en se la muñeca sólo me hizo sentir mi sed más fuerte y aumentado de hambre.

Por suerte, ella no mostró ningún enojo tirando de mí porque ella se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando por el pasillo antes de que ella se detuviera ante las dos puertas de color blanco con un signo de oro que decía PRIVADO. Confía Nik pedir una experiencia de compra privada.

"Aquí es-" sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando la agarré por el cuello y se actúa pronto como yo la empujé contra la pared, manteniéndola allí me muerdo la muñeca y empujó la herida en la boca, obligándola a beber y miré a mirarla a los ojos, "olvídalo", le susurré con una certeza subyacente.

En respuesta, ella parpadeó con confusión ante la sonrisa regresó y finalmente se alejó.

Al abrir las puertas, poco a poco me metí dentro y mis ojos recorrieron la habitación de lujo antes de aterrizar en el sofá de felpa escarlata donde mi hermano estaba perezosamente se cubre a través de ella, mientras que beber vino blanco de la flauta de champán de cristal junto a ...

"Stefan?" mi sorpresa susurro apenas audible.

Se puso de pie en el sonido de mi voz y reconocimiento cruzó sus ojos verde bosque antes de que respirara, "Isabella?" y fue reconfortante saber que había sido memorable, incluso después de todos estos años.

Recuerdos parpadeaban a través al recordar cómo había conocido al joven imprudente Stefan Salvatore que se conoce como 'el Destripador'. Él había sido descuidado y su comportamiento me disgustó, pero yo sabía que no era quien era realmente. Pude ver el destello rápido de la culpa y el remordimiento que cruzó sus ojos cada vez que drena a alguien y yo sabía que él había estado actuando con el interruptor apagado.

Incluso ahora, podía ver una diferencia en su interior. Algo había cambiado en él y quería saber lo que era.

"¿Qué son y-"

Mis palabras se intervino con otra voz femenina que viene del vestuario: "¿Sabes que tengo miradas sucias por llevar pantalones" que sonaba como ...

Hope se disparó en mí cuando miré hacia Nik que permaneció imperturbable que le pregunté: "¿Es ens-"

Todavía aturdida por shock, mi cabeza aturdida cayó al lado, así que estaba ahora enfrentando el vestuario, viendo como ella salió de detrás de las cortinas con los ojos aún fijos en Nik como ella se acercó a una copa de champán, aún no vemos que yo.

Nik ignoró mi choque con una sonrisa divertida, "Tú llevabas pantalones para las mujeres de hoy pueden llevar nada" se detuvo fijando sus ojos en mí, así que Rebeca podría seguir su línea de visión.

Cuando sus ojos azules se posaron en mí, ella abrió la boca con asombro, ya que estábamos finalmente en el mismo nivel. Su sorpresa la hizo aflojar su control sobre el vidrio y se estrellócontra el suelo en multitud de fragmentos, mientras que el líquido salpicó en nosotros. "Agraciada", bromeé con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Una vez que finalmente se separó de la conmoción, sus brazos fueron inmediatamente alrededor de mí, aplastando me acerca a su cuerpo mientras ella chillaba: "Yo c-no puedo creer que estés aqui" Ya podía oler la sal de sus lágrimas libremente cayeron por sus mejillas. Siempre tan emocional...

Yo todavía estaba en entre risas y jadeos mientras me aferraba a mi hermana para salvar su vida. Su apretón de muerte sobre mí igualó la mía nos quedamos sin palabras.

Después de unos momentos de pie allí, me empujó hacia atrás, pero que aún esté sujeta los hombros entre sus manos para que me busque otra vez con una expresión de incredulidad, "Ha pasado tanto tiempo", suspiró ella antes de que ella gritó de nuevo con gran emoción brillando sus brillantes ojos azules antes de que ella me llevó de vuelta a sus brazos.

"Ya -estás aquí", exclamé que llevó a otro cálido abrazo, pero cuando finalmente se separaron. "Es tan bueno verte", le sonreí y ella sólo asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. Me volví hacia gesto hacia Stefan con una sonrisa, "y saber que sigues siendo juntos ..."

"Espera -"

"¿Qué?"

Tanto Rebeca y Stefan exclamó y me preguntaba qué había hecho mal.

"Yo y Stefan no están juntos" Rebekah exclamó en un frenesí salvaje a pesar de que podía leer en la ira que se filtró en su voz cuando se quitó una mirada puntiaguda en Nik antes de mirar a Stefan con una mirada de dolor que ella trataba de ocultar con una expresión tranquila mientras miraba a lo lejos.

Sus palabras me echaron fuera porque en contraste con lo que recuerdo sucediendo - y lo que me dijeron de todos modos. "Pero pensé ..." mis ojos se movieron de mi hermana y de Stefan para finalmente descansar en Nik. "Usted" Me acusan de una llamarada de fuego, empujando a mi hermana y caminando hacia mi hermano que estaba dando marcha atrás.

"Ahora ... Bella-" que no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, porque yo le había hecho retroceder lo que le hace tropezar hacia atrás en la pared.

Mi ira se apoderaba de mí furioso como gruñí de nuevo, "¿Qué has hecho?" atrapándolo en la pared como se puso delante de él y aunque yo estaba tratando de volver a entrenar mi ira, yo sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que me descontrole y lo ataqué.

Cuando él no dijo nada, sólo estaba agregando llamas a mi irritación y me empujó en el pecho cuando gruñe, deseando que tuviera una daga en la mano en ese momento.

"No me lo digas..." susurré con una voz llena dolor. Durante todos los años que había estado con Nik, confié en él y esperaba que él por lo menos darme el beneficio de la duda. Pensé que debido a las circunstancias, al menos podía confiar en él como él confiaba en él, pero me equivoqué.

Tacones resonaban sobre la superficie de linóleo antes se detuvo a mi lado, "Por supuesto que no" Rebeca habían paseó lentamente hacia nosotros y habían dejado detrás de mí.

Volví la cabeza para mirarla a través de la visión borrosa de mis lágrimas saladas rebosantes en mis ojos, "¿Qué ha hecho?" mi voz era ronca y quebrada como había caído en sus mentiras.


	5. Chapter 5

_Años veinte_

_**"Déjame vivir 'Neath tu hechizo **__**  
**__**lo hagas ese vudú que lo haga bien **__**  
**__**para que hagas algo para mí **__**  
**__**que nadie más puede hacer **__**  
**__**que nadie más puede hacer... "**_

_Le tendí la última nota, disfrutando de cómo todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir. Sentí la emoción de escuchar los aplausos, ya que expresaron todo su amor por la música a través de aplausos y gritos, mientras que algunos de los chicos borrachos estaban pateando y golpeando sus puños sobre la mesa..._

_Gloria subió al escenario y me envolvió en un cálido abrazo, "Oh nena, eres demasiado bueno..." ella me felicitó con una amplia sonrisa mientras yo puse el micrófono de nuevo en que está de pie._

_"No fue nada" Me encogí de hombros, pero una pequeña sonrisa jugaba en mis labios cuando me dijo esto._

_Ella agarró el micrófono de pie y pasó los dedos por el pelo antes de preguntar: "¿Cómo se supone que voy a seguir?"_

_Le di un codazo a sus lados con mi cadera, "Añadir un ritmo elegante" sugerí con un guiño antes de continuar, "Algo que va a ponerlos de sus pies" Sacudí mis caderas._

_"Lo tengo Bee" ella ofreció un guiño astuto y yo negué con la cabeza en sus travesuras divertidas antes de dar pasos hacia abajo desde el escenario para que yo pudiera volver a mi mesa con una sonrisa satisfecha en mi cara cuando vi Nick inclinar la cabeza y lentamente aplaudir sus manos en un aplauso lento._

_El centro de Chicago._

_4 de julio de 1923._

_Era el lugar para estar en una maravillosa noche de sábado._

_El sonido del Jazz acompañó el ambiente fresco, mientras que Gloria se preparó y los humanos se mantuvieron ajenos a lo que estaba sucediendo en el otro lado de la habitación._

_Una vez que estuve de vuelta a, vi como el vampiro desprevisto conocido como Stefan Salvatore, pero mejor conocido como "El Destripador" continuaba para drenar la chica mientras el otro lado, mi querida hermana estaba mordiendo abajo en el hombro descubierto y tan oscuro y monstruoso como todo el asunto era, que era extraño el cariño que compartían mientras se miraban el uno al otro a pesar de todo con una comunicación mental silenciosa que se comparte._

_Casi parecía como el amor y extrañamente me recordó a Cumbres borrascosas._

_Dejaron caer la chica ahora inconsciente, lo que permite que éste caiga al suelo sin un cuidado en el mundo como sus labios encerrados en un beso apasionado. Sus dedos tejían ellos mismos en sus cabellos castaños mientras asoló sus labios como si estuviera tratando de lamer sus labios limpios._

_Debo mirar hacia otro lado, pero no pude..._

_"¿Celoso?" Nick me preguntó mientras se toma un pequeño sorbo del whisky de su vaso, con una sonrisa diabólica había remolcado hasta la comisura de sus labios._

_Me volví hacia él y usé mi dedo índice para trazar el borde de la copa, "no estoy seguro..." Traje mi propio whisky a los labios y lo miré de mis pestañas como me reí en mi bebida. "Ellos son inusuales", admití, y mis palabras desencadenaron mis ojos para girar hacia la pareja que seguían encerrados en un acalorado beso._

_Se rió de mi respuesta, "¿Te sorprende?" cuestionó con una ceja enganchado antes de añadir: "Ellos son una pareja de vampiros"_

_Me reí junto con esto por unos momentos y una vez mi risa tenue, me dio un codazo a su lado con el codo, "¿Qué hay de ti, querido hermano?"_

_"¿Y yo qué?" fingió inocencia mientras él abrió los ojos en mí que se llena con el brillo travieso de costumbre._

_Me incliné a su lado y le susurró: "¿Ninguna señora a llamando a usted?" mis ojos escaneando el entorno al dirigir brevemente visiones fugaces en las hembras, que daban miradas hacia mi hermano. Era algo que había aprendido a aguantar cuando crecen con hermanos como Elías, Nicklaus, Finn y Kol. Incluso mi hermano, Henrik por la edad de diez años, tuvo su cuota de seguidores._

_Junto con esto, también tuve que aprender a vivir con Rebeca conseguir siempre los hombres, incluso los chicos que iba a conseguir que se consideraba olvidado una vez que sus ojos se pusieron a mi hermana guapa rubia. No es que yo les echaba la culpa - Rebeca era muy hermosa. Ella tomó después de nuestra madre._

_Después de unos segundos, cuando se enteró de que no daré marcha atrás con la mirada fría que había bloqueado en él, dio un suspiro de derrota, "Veo caras bonitas..." sus ojos hastiados aburridos examinó las personas dentro de la multitud con una oscura expresión antes de mirar de nuevo a mí._

_Al leer su expresión, hablé, "¿Pero...?"_

_Se encogió de hombros y se sirvió otra copa - esta vez fue el whisky que había obligado a obtener de forma no gratuita que realmente necesitaba._

_El hecho de que pudiera._

_Finalmente levantó la cabeza con una mirada pesada mientras que él encontró mi mirada sin filo y con voz ronca-susurró, "Pero siento nada más que la atracción" su tono melancólico me recordó a la humanidad que fue enterrado dentro de mi hermano. Él siempre fue sincero conmigo y yo confiaba en él totalmente._

_"¿Y qué?" Traté de animarlo, y mi voz todavía la luz de la emoción de realizar como agregué, "¿Todavía hay que ir por ella" tenía una expresión de incredulidad cuando él enganchó una ceja, "Tal vez una noche te hará algún bien "sirviéndome algo del whisky mientras que la esperanza de que iba a disfrutar de mis consejos. Nuestro funcionamiento constante de él, tenía de punta todo el tiempo así que tal vez debería dejar de ser paranoico y tratar de dejar suelto - divertirse aunque fuera por una noche._

_Él dio una media sonrisa que parecía tensa antes de engullir la bebida, golpeando el cristal sobre la mesa y susurra: "Lo haré si se quiere"_

_Al soltar un grito ahogado simulacro a través de mis labios manchados de color rojo, puse la palma inocente en mi pecho, "Tú más que nadie deberías saber que todavía tengo mi virtud" mi inocencia fingida había él riéndose de mí con diversión mientras yo halagado mis pestañas, intentando para mantener mi acto._

_"Hermana, por favor..." se burló: "Este es tu hermano que está hablando" se burló, poniendo los ojos en mí, "Yo sé de los señores que llaman" Bebió otro trago y se inclinó a mí, "Y... me di cuenta de que usted tiene su ojos en el barman "inclinó la cabeza hacia el camarero pero no se volvió a confirmar sus pensamientos._

_En su lugar, tomé la botella de él y me serví más en mi vaso, haciendo una mueca cuando me enteré de que estaba casi terminado, pero yo sabía que siempre podía conseguir más por lo que me di la vuelta para centrarse en Nick como le tomé el pelo hacia atrás, "Y sé que el joven allá en esa cabina ha tenido los ojos fijos en ti desde que entramos" apuntando el dedo hacia la rubia coqueta que estaba sentado con sus amigos y algunos otros hombres, pero ella no les prestaba atención mientras ella permanecía fija en mi hermano._

_Aún no se lo veía lejos de mí como se desplomó de nuevo en la silla de la cabina y luego se trasladó hacia adelante de nuevo a verter otra bebida, pero esta vez se utiliza un dedo para empujarlo hacia mí, "Como dije..." su voz era baja y atada con un tono vacilante antes de que finalice, "Lo haré si se quiere"_

_Al mirarlo a los ojos, leí el reto dentro de ellos y que no estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás, así que sonreí y miré hacia el camarero que me había informado de que su nombre era Francisco. Sus ojos marrones oscuros me miraron y una pequeña sonrisa tiró hacia sus labios._

_El depredador estaba de vuelta._

_Finalizar mi aceptación al reto, me bebí la copa e hizo lo que hizo como cerré mi propio vaso sobre la mesa y negué con la cabeza. Ejecución de los dedos por el pelo, me alisó el vestido y me levanté, pero me detuve a arquear una ceja a Nick, "Vamos a hacer esto hermano"_

_No registrar su respuesta, me acerqué a mi presa con un vaivén de las caderas, pero cogí la forma en que estaba fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta de que sus ojos eran ahora de repente interesado en las botellas detrás de la barra, pero no fue capaz de detener el control de la música como él golpeó el ritmo y tarareó una canción a la nueva canción que Gloria estaba llevando a cabo con una pequeña canción adornando sus labios._

_Cuando me senté en la red taburete para la barra, los dos sabíamos que él ya no podía ignorar y hice caso cómo sus ojos se abrieron con ojos confundidos como yo pregunté, "Tengo ganas de impresionarme con tus movimientos" todo conmigo sonó con confianza y certeza._

_"estas S-seguro", sus ojos se abrieron aún más y yo estaba encantado de saber que yo era capaz de tener ese efecto en él. Pero luego sorprendió y me impresionó por recuperar rápidamente la compostura y dejó caer la tartamudez mientras colocaba sus brazos musculosos a cada lado de mi cuerpo me atrapan y traté de calmarme lo miré a los ojos entornados. "¿Crees que puedes mantener el ritmo? " sus ojos vidriosos mientras preguntaba esto._

_Me gusta su confianza, tomé el lazo negro en mis dedos y lo acerqué más, inhalando su olor y tener que mancha los labios con anticipación. El hambre era tanto por su delicioso cuerpo y su cuerpo y yo esperaba que tal vez pudiera obtener tanto por el final de esta noche. Por supuesto que no lo voy a drenar sin embargo._

_"Sé que puedo seguir tu ritmo", le respondí con confianza y me apoyé en lo que más nuestras narices rozaron la que sólo se duplicó su lujuria como su lengua salió a lamer su labio inferior y su respiración se detuvo con la proximidad, "¿El problema es que usted puede?"_

_Su expresión se volvió feroz con los ojos duros con una determinación feroz y me observó mientras él se aferró al borde de la barra para que él pudiera levantar a sí mismo una y con una impresionante agilidad. Una vez que estuvo de mi lado, extendió su mano, y la segunda puse mi mano en la suya, me dio la vuelta a la pista de baile, pero yo estaba de vuelta en sus brazos en cuestión de segundos y comenzamos a bailar siguiendo el ritmo._

_"Te ves muy bien Señorita Bella", susurró en mi oído que causa un estremecimiento creando tensión en mi espalda "Supongo que tengo toda para mí", agregó cockily pero antes de que pudiera responder con un comentario inteligente, su agarre en mi cintura caído mientras tomaba suavemente apoderó de mi muñeca y me hizo girar lejos de él y me trajo de vuelta y se apresuró con sus movimientos mientras me cayó a la tierra._

_La prisa de su velocidad era estimulante incluso para un humano, cosa que me impresionó. "No está mal" Aspiré un leve suspiro que le gustaba más._

_Habíamos llegado a este bar durante la semana pasada y por eso me había enterado de que Francisco era todo menos suave. Un lobo real en piel de cordero. Él sería duro y que era exactamente lo que quería de él._

_"Me alegra saber que puedo impresionarte" le guiñó un ojo y su control sobre mis caderas aprieta al tirar de mí más cerca para que pudiera llegar el mensaje. Yo lo hice._

_Enganchar una ceja, me quedé mirándolo por un momento sin importarle lo cerca que estábamos y le gustaba el hecho de que él se inclinaba hacia mí, con los labios entreabiertos dejando que su aliento caliente para lavarse la cara. Dios quería de él - que había sido un tiempo debido a la interrupción y lo que no... Y una niña tiene necesidades._

_Al igual que sus labios rozaron los míos, mi cabeza se levantó con los sonidos lejanos de pasos apresurados acompañados con fuertes silbidos._

_Giré mi cabeza y cerré miradas significativas con mi hermano que tenía la chica rubia en su regazo, pero el horror ahora llenan nuestros dos ojos al mismo tiempo antes de que nos prepararon rápidamente la cabeza para mirar a nuestra hermana que también estaba alerta. Su dominio sobre Stefan había dejado caer como ella lanzó sus ojos entre mí y Nick._

_Tuvimos que irnos._

_Yo estaba a punto de correr a mis hermanos cuando me llevaron de regreso a la realidad cuando dando cuenta de sus cálidos brazos todavía estaban a mi alrededor. Volviendo a mirarlo, me sentí culpable mientras corría a través de mi disculpa: "Lo siento Francisco, tengo que irme" al igual que yo arranqué lejos de él, me detuve en mis pasos y di media vuelta rápidamente, así que pude saciar mi curiosidad por saber lo que faltaba que yo reclamé sus labios en un beso apasionado ardiente._

_Como se esperaba, respondió, incluso después de entrar en shock y la confusión. Nuestras bocas se movían el uno contra el otro y me permitió que su lengua se deslizara en mi boca antes de que nos encontremos a nosotros mismos luchando por el dominio, pero fue una victoria fácil. Tan bueno como el beso fue... que no era genial. Mi deseo por su sangre era más fuerte que mi deseo por su cuerpo._

_Cuando los sonidos se hicieron más fuertes y más cerca, yo sabía que era sólo cuestión de segundos, así que divagaba a cabo otra disculpa por mi deseo egoísta: "Yo voy a dejarte ir lo siento " moviendo los dedos hacia arriba para empujar el cabello lejos de su ojos antes de colocar una mano suave en su mejilla sonrojada y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y una vez que encontré la conexión en nuestra mirada, le susurré, "No me olvides ..." mi bajo susurro estaba mezclada con el poder de la compulsión._

_Él parpadeó, pero Nick ya me había alejado antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos._

_Una vez que estuvimos en el callejón, Rebekah tropezó en un segundo después, la sangre de su alimentación manchado su vestido blanco y yo rodé mis ojos. Ella siempre era desordenado._

_Se obtuvo mi atención a mi Klaus que ahora se dirigía hacia el callejón, así que podíamos encontrar el camino de regreso a donde aparcamos el coche, "Tenemos que seguir adelante. Él está cada vez más cerca" Klaus precipitó a través de la explicación de miedo golpear a través de sus palabras, incluso pesar de que ya sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer._

_Tal vez tenía miedo de que le abandonáramos pero yo nunca haría eso. No para él._

_En respuesta, rápidamente asentí listo para mantener a salvo a mi hermano y él me devolvió la sonrisa en señal de gratitud. Después de esto, ambos se volvieron a Rebeca a la espera de su acuerdo, pero ella parecía arrancado con lágrimas de cristal que brillaban en sus ojos azules, "No podemos dejar a Stefan" ella sacudió la cabeza y me di cuenta de que realmente se preocupaba por él._

_"Tenemos que" temía que ella en realidad nos dejaría. Necesitaba que mi hermana y yo no lo pudieran encontrar en mí mismo que dejarla ir por mi cuenta. Habíamos dejar de tantos miembros de la familia y ahora ella quería irse con nosotros... déjame..._

_"Estoy cansado de huir. Quiero estar con Stefan y él quiere estar conmigo." Parecía desesperada para nuestra comprensión con su laberíntica enloquecida y me di cuenta de que sus ojos suplicantes ahora estaban fijos en mí, porque ella sabía que yo vería razonamiento en sus palabras más de Nick haría._

_Entendí su necesidad de dejar de correr porque me sentía de la misma manera, pero lo hice por Nick. Sin embargo, Rebeca finalmente había encontrado a alguien que amaba de nuevo y tal vez esta sería su última oportunidad - que éramos nosotros para que dejara de eso. Seríamos peores monstruos para interponerse en su camino._

_Nick no vio esto, porque aunque él dio un paso amenazante hacia ella con los ojos duros, un pliegue por encima de su frente mientras gemía, "Rebeca ..." su tono de advertencia fue suficiente para que su copia de seguridad._

_Esta vez, yo sabía que tenía que intervenir antes de que se convirtió en una guerra así que me puse una mano tranquilizadora en el brazo de mi hermano con la esperanza de que iba a ver la razón como dije en voz baja, "Déjala ir Nick", pero pude ver que Nick ahora estaba en conflicto cuando vio la silenciosa súplica en los ojos que le hizo luchar con sus propios pensamientos, pero yo sabía que iba a dejarla ir._

_Rebeca también percibió el cambio en la decisión de Nick porque ella se adelantó y nos abrazó a los dos, "Te amo", ella gritó y fue entonces amaneció en mí que las lágrimas también caían por mis mejillas._

_Una vez que nos separamos, Nick dio un paso más cerca de los ojos a Rebeca y bloqueadas con ella gruñó, "Mejor que te cuiden" antes de tirar de nuestra hermana en un abrazo feroz y finalmente me di cuenta que se trataba de él. Era sólo yo y Nick ahora y he tenido que ser el que estar allí para él como él estaría allí para mí. Todo lo que teníamos era el uno al otro ahora..._

_¨Lo hará" Rebeca le aseguró y parte de mí quería creer que lo haría. Sabía que era bueno en el hombre que ellos llaman el 'Ripper' y yo esperaba que fuera a mostrar esa parte de sí mismo a mi hermana. Se merecía el amor y todo lo que viene con él._

_"No se olviden de nosotros para la boda" bromeé y ella me abrazó una vez más con una risita._

_Una vez más nos separamos, "Te amo tanto", susurró con voz dolorida y yo sabía que no era fácil para ella. Ella era como yo y valorado familia, pero después todo se vino abajo con los demás dejando teníamos que encontrar nuestras propias vidas. Sólo deseo que aún pudiéramos estar juntos._

_"Te quiero" Articulé pero Nick no nos estaba frente mientras miraba hacia el cielo._

_Nos dimos la vuelta, pero Nick se volvió hacia mí, me quedé desconcertado con la traición de trituración en sus ojos embotados mientras colocaba una mano sobre mi hombro, "Tengo que despedirme de ella ..." él respondió con gravedad en un susurro pero había algo fuera de sus ojos. "Sigue. Tome el coche y sigue conduciendo..." casi sonaba desesperado. "Voy a seguir su olor y ponerme al día", añadió con un guiño a asegurarme de que no me abandonaría._

_Yo sé que él no lo haría._

_Yo estaba tan abrumado con pensamientos diferentes y yo sabíamos que teníamos que salir para el caso de Nick así que asentí y apreté mi agarre en su mano, "no se tarde demasiado"_

_Él no dijo nada en respuesta, pero sólo me dio un rígido asentimiento y se fue después de nuestra hermana._

-Xxxx-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-xxxx-

Todo encajaba ahora.

Todo tenía sentido ahora.

"Usted mintió" mi susurro roto llegó a él porque yo cogí el pesar que corrió en sus ojos fríos, pero realmente no me importa en este momento, "Usted me dijo que se fueron juntos" querer alejarlo pero apretando los puños mientras yo seguía para mirarlo no poder ayudar a que mis ojos llorosos se abrieron.

Se sentía como si me hubieran dado una palmada y por eso que cuando Nick trató de llegar a mí, me alejé de él. Quería decir algo más, pero fue detenido.

Interrumpirnos por el corto alegre rubia asistente tendero que rompió la puerta y asomó la cabeza en la habitación mientras ella elevó la voz, "¿Todo bien?" cuestionó con una amplia sonrisa y me miro cómo miraba a Nick luego a Stefan.

Sentirse impaciente, fuertemente volví la cabeza hacia ella, atrapándola con mi mirada, "Todo está bien", tratando de tomar unos segundos para encontrar la paz que traería las olas de calma, mientras veía la risita humana de nuevo fuera de la habitación en sus tacones altos.

Una vez que ella se había ido, me pasé la mano por la cara nerviosa y luego corrí a través de mi pelo en la frustración aún tratando de deshacerme de la ira ardiente que llevó mis pensamientos en un lugar más oscuro, mientras que la necesidad de matar a mi hermano creció. Al mirar hacia atrás en él, yo no estaba muy seguro de qué decir más.

Mirando hacia atrás en mi hermana esperé pacientemente, midiendo su reacción, pero no estaba seguro de lo que pudiera comprender la expresión con demasiada calma en sus ojos tranquilos confundido como yo exclamé: "¿Cómo no estás loca?" las palabras hirvientes escaparon a través de mis dientes apretados.

Se tomó un momento para pensar con una mirada pensativa en sus duros ojos antes de mirar a mí y encogiéndose de hombros: "Yo no quiero pasar la eternidad estar enojado" ella simplemente respondió y en ese momento pude ver a nuestra madre en ella, pero luego añadió algo contradecir mi afirmación: "Además, yo ya le acepte" envió una mirada a Nicklaus y la tensión se sintió aliviado cuando por fin me reí.

Girando hacia atrás para mirar a Nick, que suspiró en derrota y parecía aliviado, pero no tuve tiempo suficiente para detener a mi mano que se había estampado en su cara incluso le hizo tropezar a la izquierda. "Eso es por mentirme a mí" Sonreí hacia él.

Él giró la cabeza hacia mí con una mueca porque Stefan y Rebeca se ríeron, pero también porque yo había puesto toda la fuerza que podía en esa bofetada que era por lo que estaba sosteniendo su mandíbula antes de gruñir, "feliz ahora..." sus ojos endurecidos oscurecieron ya que me devolvieron la mirada.

Le devolví la mirada en respuesta y tomó una de las copas de champán antes de derribar la bebida y la observé mientras se recompuso y empezó a hacer un movimiento de alejarse, pero yo era demasiado rápida y lo estrelle en la mesa con un movimiento de la muñeca y luego lo empujó contra la pared antes de clavar un trozo en su estómago.

Él gimió, doblándose de dolor y me sonrió: "Ahora... estoy feliz"

**ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE**** twerri02**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5 -21**

Así que... ¿qué te parece?" ella giró en torno para mostrar el vestido rojo que estaba usando con un meneo de sus caderas mientras tenia fruncido los labios en el espejo antes de tomar una foto de sí misma con su nuevo Samsung Galaxy S3 que había elegido para ella, queriendo asegurarse de que no perder el contacto y le hizo saber que iba a estar siempre ahí para ella.

Ciertamente era extraño lo mucho que había aprendido del siglo 21 en apenas cuatro horas y dieciséis minutos. Hasta ahora tuve la oportunidad de enseñarle sobre los teléfonos de pantalla táctil, refranes adolescentes, sino también a leer a través de diferentes revistas de moda con el fin de ayudarla a encontrar su estilo.

Hasta ahora... tan grande.

Ella agitó su mano sobre mi cara haciéndome parpadear como mi atención volvió y me miró con una sonrisa: "Te ves..." dándole toda mi atención, finalmente me di cuenta el vestido escarlata de cuello halter que llegó a la mitad del muslo, "diferente" finalicé pensando en volver a la forma en que solía vestir y su pelo no estaba en las brillantes olas de oro que estaban en ahora al caer por la espalda debido a las extensiones que había añadido en el salón.

Wow que era exactamente igual que la típica animadora adolescente popular que todo el mundo odiaba. Perfecto estado - que encajaría a la derecha en este siglo - no es que alguna vez había sido el outsider dentro de un grupo.

"¿no te gusta eso?" ella hizo un puchero y un pequeño pliegue creció en su frente mientras ella se miró con una mueca.

Poniendo los ojos en ella, le grité: "Bueno ni lo dije"

"¿Las mujeres de este siglo se visten como prostitutas?" escupió con asco mientras pisando nuevamente dentro de los vestuarios y de volver a llamar, "Yo sólo estaba tratando de encontrar algo que me ayudara a mezclarse" trató de justificarse con un tono grave.

"Así que usted puede mezclarse sin que parezca..." No podría decir exactamente prostituta o puta por lo que me decidí por "Eso" y le permitió llenar los espacios en blanco.

De repente, se abrió la cortina azul oscuro que actuó como una barrera del vestuario pequeña antes de revelar a sí misma. Antes de que pudiera mirarla, ella se dio la vuelta, apuntando a la cremallera de nuevo indicando que necesitaba mi ayuda y me sonrió antes de disparar de pie y caminó hacia ella para que pudiera ayudar a mi hermana.

"Entonces, ¿qué puedo usar?", se preguntó en voz alta.

Una vez me tiró de la cremallera se volvió hacia mí con una expresión expectante, a la espera de mi respuesta, así que sonreí y le sugerí: "¿Qué pasa con lo que llevo puesto?" guiñando un ojo hacia ella, pero mi expresión lúdica cayó cuando vi la mueca estropear sus rasgos.

Sus ojos azules se enfriaron y se arrastraron por mi cuerpo con una pequeña mueca que trataba de ignorar mientras me concentraba en su explicación: "Todo el cuero y chaqueta con capucha no está de acuerdo conmigo..." ella hizo una mueca antes de tomar sus ojos hacia mí y yo rodé los ojos al oír la voz inocente que utiliza cuando se añade, "... pero me gustan los pantalones" ella juntó sus manos para hacer la paz.

Mover de un tirón a través de la pila de ropa, saqué un par de jeans ajustados negros con un detalle plateado por los lados que yo sabía que a ella le encantaría, "pruébate los jeans" Los tiré a ella y ella los cogió con facilidad. Sus ojos azules y cristalinas escudriñados la ropa, "Los adolescentes prácticamente viven en estos" añadí.

Ella asintió lentamente teniendo en la nueva pieza de información: "Está bien vamos a llegar algunos" ella resolvió y volvió a entrar en el vestuario para probarlos, pero siguió hablando conmigo mientras se cambia ¨ya leí la revista" ella escupido como 'la revista' era una mala palabra. Sobre todo porque ella había atrapado jadeó las fotos de las mujeres que fueron fotografiados en su ropa interior, "Que todas las niñas del siglo 21 tienen una regla donde cada chica necesita un LBD", agregó.

"¿Un pequeño vestido negro?" Le pregunté sorprendido de lo rápido que estaba aprendiendo.

Ella finalmente emergió en los pantalones vaqueros oscuros y por supuesto ella parecía perfecta pero mi atención fue cuando ella cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja, "¿Tiene una hermana pequeña?" cuestionó en voz socarrona.

Casualmente encogiéndose de hombros, me senté en la silla de la felpa y la miró a los ojos al contestar con indiferencia, "los vestidos no son lo mío" sigue sacudiendo la cabeza ante la idea de volver a los vestidos.

"Ellos eran lo suyo" señaló ella, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho antes de conocer a mis ojos con su propia mirada desafiante.

Negué con la cabeza una vez más, "Ya no tanto"

Tomó mi mano entre las suyas y me dio vueltas, "Bueno, después de que haya terminado con usted..." su voz oscura casi amenazante, "... ellos serán" el tono peligroso lazada sus palabras vacilantes Era como una bandera roja para mí y Di un paso cauteloso lejos de mí.

"Rosa Nada y nada con volantes" moviendo la cabeza con disgusto cuando la imagen de mí en un gran vestido rosa con volantes surgió en mi mente.

"No hay volantes" que prometió que se la barbilla en mi hombro mientras sujeta los hombros, "... a pesar de que no te mataría para tener un poco de color en tu armario" ella sugirió y me hizo girar de nuevo hacia pellizque mis mejillas pero yo le di un golpe manos lejos de mí.

"Realmente perteneces a este siglo..." Sonreí y ella volvió con los suyos.

Ella se encogió de hombros casualmente y caminó alrededor de la habitación antes de volver a mirar a mí y levantó sus palmas, "Se siente como mi década" ella movió las cejas hacia mí con las manos en las caderas.

Miré a mi hermana mayor, sonriendo al ver la felicidad que irradiaba su rostro y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, me corrió a su lado y la tomó en un abrazo para que yo pudiera susurrar, "Te extrañé" que hizo más real que ella era en realidad aquí conmigo.

Ella correspondió el gesto, apretando su agarre en mí, "Yo también te extrañé" suspiró ella.

"mujeres Urgh" Nick hizo notar su presencia con el disgusto en su voz. Nos dimos la vuelta para mirarlo, pero él no estaba mirando a nosotros más, ahora había recurrido a Stefan, "Vamos compañero, vamos a hacer turismo", un brillo malicioso en sus ojos cuando añadió, "Deja a las mujeres para sus compras"

Stefan parecía más que feliz de escapar al colocar sus manos sobre sus muslos antes de pararse y asintiendo con la cabeza, "Claro que sí", la sonrisa en su rostro contradecía la mirada oscura que guijarros sus ojos verde bosque.

Él fue inusualmente tranquilo y había permanecido así durante algún tiempo. Como yo, él utilizó este silencio se dedico observar a aquellos a mi alrededor y me pregunté qué podía estar pensando como él nos observaba.

Por lo que pude leer, me di cuenta de que todo en él era diferente. La indiferencia que él jugó es obviamente estaba obligado. La mirada hambrienta que obtuvo ya no estaba allí, sino que fue reemplazado con un anhelo triste que sugiere que puede haber perdido a alguien. Alguien muy importante para él y mientras yo seguía para mirarlo, me había dado cuenta de que no haría más que mirar a lo lejos con una mirada pensativa en su cara y un pequeño pliegue formaría en la frente mientras miraba hacia abajo a su teléfono.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de salir, llamé a él, "Uh Nick?"

"¿Qué?" se volvió hacia mí con una expresión aburrida.

Volví la cabeza hacia él, me enganché a ceja cuando cuestionando, "¿No olvidas algo?" Rebeca ya se había percatado de lo que estaba pidiendo, porque ahora estaba cruzando los brazos con una mirada desafiante en su cara, así como su postura rígida.

Nick parecía ajeno como él se encogió de hombros con una mano aún sosteniendo la puerta, así que pensé que iba a ser de particular acercándose y tendiéndole la palma, "Tarjeta de crédito" hizo una mueca, pero lo ignoré como agregué, "entrégala" sabiendo muy así que no iba a decir que no después de lo que acabo de descubrir.

Me di la vuelta para enviar Rebekah una sonrisa victoriosa cuando Nick comenzó a sacar su cartera, pero mi sonrisa cayó cuando vi la mirada melancólica que estaba dando Stefan. Estaba mirando curiosamente en el espacio como si en otro modo de pensar, pero extrañamente él tenía su propia mirada nostálgica a pesar de que no estaba dirigida a mi mirada. Había un dolor que subyace a arrugar la esquina de sus ojos que no podía descifrar, pero me gustaría saber.

Una vez que la tarjeta de platino estaba en mis manos, que desaparecieron y me di la vuelta para consolar a mi hermana que ahora estaba sentada en el sofá que había estado sentado. "¿Estás bien?" caída al lado de ella para sacarla de aturdimiento que ella había enviado a sí misma.

Con un profundo suspiro, ella asintió con la cabeza, "sí", aunque el pequeño pliegue permaneció entre sus cejas fruncidas.

Con la esperanza de animarla, levanté el premio en la forma de la tarjeta de crédito, mientras que una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara "Ahora vamos a obtener nuestra venganza"

Finalmente sus ojos brillaban y ella rompió en una amplia sonrisa y entonces estábamos en nuestro camino.

**A / N: esta historia es de twerri02**


End file.
